Breathe Again
by notanactivewriter
Summary: Damon gives Elena a early Christmas present.


Elena Gilbert smoothed her hands down the front of her dress and smiled at her reflection. It was that time again when you spent time with the people you loved and cared about. She was as the Boarding House using Stefan's room to get ready and she kept thinking about him and what he was doing. Sure, she told Damon that she would let Stefan go but that didn't mean that she would give up hope on him, because she loved him still. Her friendship with Damon has become stronger but was it really her friendship with him that's changed? She felt _something_ for him and she pushed it down. She wasn't going to be Katherine.

She needed to pick out a present for Damon still but what can you give a person who has pretty much everything? She thought about a bottle of bourbon but how could she get it? She could ask Alaric to get it for her but what if he told Damon? Elena pressed her lips together and continued to wonder what she could get him.

'You know, thinking that hard give you wrinkles.'

Elena looked in the mirror and saw Damon's reflection looking back at her; she turned her body to give him a warm smile and a small shake of her head. She watched as he moved toward her, his hand behind his back and the start of a grin forming on his handsome features.

'What are you up to?' Elena asked as her eyes narrowed playfully and she reached out a finger to point at him.

'I'm on my best behaviour, I promise you. I just came by to check on the progress of your dressing because ladies take an awful long time to get dressed for things.'

Elena studied his features closely and she could tell that he was nervous for some reason. He shifted in his spot, periodically licked his lips and his eyes moved from hers. She raised her brow at Damon then stepped closer to him.

'Something the matter? Is Caroline is dire need of decorating help? Or in a fashion crisis?'

Damon tilted his head and flashed his signature cocky grins then showed her what he was hiding: it was a black box wrapped in beautiful red paper with her named in handwriting. Elena looked up at Damon with a confused look on her face but she smiled at him and put her hand on his arm to comfort him.

'I got you something for Christmas. I was going to wait but I got impatient and you're here, just a few steps away from me.'

'I haven't gotten you anything yet.'

Damon smiled at Elena, his blue eyes full of warmth and affection. He gestured at her to take the box with an unusually shy smile; his free went through his raven hair.

'Take it, Elena. I want you to have it early.'

Elena took the box and carefully unwrapped the small gift, taking care to not ruin the beautiful paper then she opened the small box and gasped. It was a beautiful necklace; the jewels twinkled in the light. Elena raised her head to look at Damon with a wide smile and unable to stop herself she threw her hands around Damon's neck and hugged him.

'It's so beautiful, thank you. I'll never take it off.'

'Never say never, Elena. Stefan could return to us.'

Elena shook her head then squeezed Damon tighter, her voice was soft and calm to Damon's ears. She had hope for Stefan but she wasn't going to stop her life because of him.

'No, we won't. Let it be for now.' Elena said softly as she moved away from Damon with a small smile then added to break the tension, 'Where's your Santa gear, hm?'

Damon grinned at her then turned Elena around and took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck. He took this opportunity to graze his fingers over her skin.

'I did put it on but you took _so_ long to get ready, it got itchy so I took it off. You're lucky I didn't come directly after.'

'Oh well, good.' Elena said as she tried to focus her mind on a suitable retort but she really couldn't think of one so she turned to look at Damon with a smile, trying her best not to shift her gaze to his lips but it was inevitable. And there went her gaze. She cleared her throat then returned her gaze to Damon's.

'Let's go.' Damon said and he offered his arm to Elena then led them toward the door. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, 'Try not to stand under any mistletoe because I will take advantage of that and if I do, you won't remember who Stefan is.'

'For now I have. Right now, it's just us and our friends.'

'Your friends.'

'No, they're our friends. They're here for you too.'

Elena and Damon walked down the stairs and she took in the decorations; she appreciated the beauty of how it looked. She glanced over at Damon and smiled at him, her free hand going to rest on his fore arm. He looked back and mirrored her smile with a slight nod.

'Merry Christmas, Elena.'

'Merry Christmas.'


End file.
